Sous le masque, ton coeur
by Hell'N
Summary: Naruto a simulé sa mort il y a quatre ans, depuis il chasse les criminels. Sur son chemin, il va rencontrer Sasuke. Cette rencontre est-elle un signe du destin ? Qu'est-ce qui se cache sous leur masque ? Yaoi : Sasu/Naru. UR. OOC. OS. (Pour la suite de l'histoire, lire : Les larmes de rose.)


Sous ton masque, ton cœur

Auteur : kayoya-chan

Œuvre : Naruto

Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance/Aventure

Couple : Principalement Sasu/Naru .

Résumé : Naruto a simulé sa mort il y a quatre ans, depuis il chasse les criminels. Sur son chemin, il va rencontrer Sasuke. Cette rencontre est-elle un signe du destin ? Qu'est-ce qui se cache sous leur masque ? Yaoi : Sasu/Naru. UR. OOC. OS.

Note de l'auteur : Ceci est ma seconde fan fiction. Elle se déroule dans l'univers du mangas, mais j'avoue avoir eu des difficultés pour décrire les scènes de combat. Toutes critiques est constructive pour progresser.

Bonne lecture !

Sous ton masque, ton cœur

Mon arme à la main je m'apprêtais à donner le coup de grâce à mon adversaire que j'avais déjà dépecer sur la moitié du corps laissant seulement son visage intacte pour pouvoir récupère la récompense promise à la mort de cet individu .

Depuis quatre ans, je mène la vie mouvementé de chasseur de prime au service des grandes nations ninja sans pour autant m'allier à une en particulier. La vérité c'est que se « travail » me permet aussi de sauver ma vie .

Pourquoi ? Je ne suis pas seulement un homme, je suis un démons. Un de ceux qui font trembler la terre à la simple entente de leur nom. Je suis un Biju. Plus précisément le réceptacle d'un Biju. Je suis la terreur des ninjas. Je suis le réceptacle de Kyubi.

Mais tous les hommes n'ont pas peur de moi. Certains même, se sont mis en tête de tous les réunir pour en faire une arme absolue. C'est de ses hommes que je me cache. C'est pour eux, entre autre, que je suis devenus un assassin à la solde des dirigeants de notre monde. C'est eux-mêmes qui ont fait de moi un homme luttant pour le bien des autres par la force et par le sang. Moi qui répugnais de donner la mort, on m'adule maintenant pour chaque criminel dont je ramène la tête.

On me donne bien des noms sans même ne m'avoir jamais vu, je ne suis qu'une ombre parmi d'autres. Mais une ombre qui donne la mort à celui qui l'aperçoit. Un fantôme qui est là pour rappeler aux criminels que rien ne sert de courir le destin les rattrapera toujours. C'est un peu la vérité en un sens. Je suis mort, il y a quatre ans .

Il y a quatre ans, j'étais un adolescent de 17 ans, plutôt dynamique. J'avais de grands rêves. L'un était de devenir Hokage, l'autre de ramener mon meilleur ami dans notre village natale : Konoha .

Sasuke Uchiwa de son nom, traumatisé pendant son enfance par son frère ainé Itachi qui avait tué tous les membres de sa famille avant de s'enfuir, Sasuke avait juré de se venger et avait quitté le village pour rejoindre Orochimaru, un autre déserteur du village, qui lui avait promis de le rendre plus fort en échange de son corps.

Depuis mes 13 ans, ma seule ambition était de devenir de plus en plus fort pour ramener Sasuke au village. Notre seule obsession à Sakura et moi. J'ai passé l'examen pour changer de grade, le seul moyen possible pour accéder à des missions qui me permettrais de le croisé. Tous ces efforts pour rien.

Il y a quatre ans Tsunade, le Hokage du village, a convoqué tous les ninjas allants des ANBU aux simples chunnins et nous a fait cette déclaration :

« Nos espions viennent de nous en informer. Après avoir torturé et tué Orochimaru, l'absent Uchiwa Sasuke, a tué le déserteur Uchiwa Itachi avant de rejoindre les rangs de l'Akatsuki. Il est désormais considéré comme déserteur classer rang S. Vous devaient désormais l'abattre. Il ne doit pas franchir les portes du village vivant. »

L'Akatsuki, je ne pouvais pas le croire. J'ai passé la moitié de ma vie a tenté de leur échapper et voilà que lui celui qui était mon meilleur ami devenait un de ceux qui veulent ma peau ?

C'est à ce moment-là que je suis mort. Le moment où j'ai compris que la haine avait gangrené son coeur et qu'il me faudrait tuer ou être tué par celui qui était comme mon frère. La haine sans limite qu'il semblait voué au village, je devais la connaître. Toutes ces années de lutte contre mon démon intérieur, contre les villageois, contre tous ceux qui ne croyaient pas en lui on eux raison de moi. J'ai cédé la place à Kyubi et j'ai simulé ma propre mort.

Le réceptacle du démons renard était mort aux yeux de tous, sauf aux miens...Depuis quatre ans, je tue des hommes et personne ne ce doute que, Naruto Uzumaki, apparais et disparais comme un mirage.

La mort me parait être une alternative bien douce comparer à la vie que je mène. Mais il y a des années j'ai promis à une amie de le ramener au village. Et je le ferai. Je crains cependant que ce ne soit pas dans l'état qu'elle désirait à l'époque.

Quand je suis partis, il y a quatre ans, j'avais un besoin bestial de voir son sang coulé le long de mes mains. Sa trahison envers notre amitié m'avait bouleversé. Je ne voyais plus rien d'autre que ma vengeance. S'il désirait à ce point me tuer, pourquoi moi je devrais me contenter d'attendre qu'il arrive ? La trahison d'un frère si j'en ignorais la saveur, grâce à lui j'en connais le goût aujourd'hui.

Mais plus le temps passe, moins j'ai envie de mettre fin à ces jours. Mais je le ferai, par obligation. Je suis un chasseur de prime, c'est ma mission de débarrasser le monde des criminels. Pourtant, depuis mon départ, les doutes et les questions m'assaillent de toutes parts. Parfois je me dis qu'il avait ces raisons. Que peut-être Itachi savait quelque chose qui l'a poussé plus loin sur le chemin de la haine ? Mais pourquoi a-t-il rejoint leurs rangs ?

Nous ne sommes plus dans le même camps. Pas vrai ? J'ai hâte que nous nous confrontions Sasuke... Que diras-tu pour te justifier ? Je sens Kyubi en moi qui s'agite. L'appel du sang. Depuis quatre ans, je n'ai croisé qu'un de membre de l'Akatsuki, Kisame a eu sa tête embroché au sommet de mon sabre et la récompense que j'ai touché avait un goût de revanche.

J'ai quitté le village, simulant ma mort pour que personne ne me recherche. Je voulais être libre de mes mouvements pour pouvoir accomplir une mission que je savais être le seul à pouvoir la mener à bien. J'avais besoin d'information de meilleures qualités que celle des espions qui travaillaient pour le village. Je devais travailler pour parvenir à un meilleur niveau. Et surtout je devais disparaître pour protéger les gens que j'aime de l'Akatsuki.

Ils se cachent. Il ne me reste qu'à savoir où. Madara est loin d'être un idiot. Et puis deux sharingans valent mieux qu'un n'est-ce pas ? Je me surprends parfois à penser que c'est une de ses ruses qui l'ont poussé à les rejoindre.

Des rumeurs disent que l'Akatsuki se cacherait quelques parts au pays du vent... J'en doute, pour de nombreuses missions j'ai du m'y rendre mais, je n'ai rien trouvé aucune preuve qu'ils y trouvent.

Sans Kyubi, leur arme devient obsolète, car il leur faut le pouvoir des neufs démons. Avec ma mort, il ne reste plus que le Hachibi en course et je doute qu'ils arrivent l'attraper. Tant que l'Akatsuki sera debout je ne reviendrai pas au village. Tant que je ne les aurais pas tous éliminer, je ne trouverai pas le repos. Le serment de la haine fait à la violence. Le sang par le sang.

Alors que je m'élance dans la forêt environnante à la recherche d'un abri pour la nuit, je sens le démon s'agitait de plus en plus dans sa cage. Ça ne présage rien de bon. Le neuf queues est assez calme mais lorsqu'un qu'un ennemi potentiel approche, l'excitation de la bête atteint son maximum.

Je me cache, camouflant mon chakra. Kyubi est intenable. Je sens que la bête à du mal à se retenir de prendre le contrôle. L'excitation du démon commence à me gagner. Mon coeur bat à une vitesse alarmante. La tension est palpable.

Je sens qu'il approche, sa présence se fait ressentir, il dégage une puissance telle que je sens mes membres s'alourdirent. Alors, même que l'adrénaline me monte à la tête à la penser simple d'affronter un tel adversaire, une voix grave emplis de haine s'élève de devant l'arbre où je me suis caché :

« Montre-toi ! » Cette voix, celle que je n'ai plus entendu depuis des années, celle qui me donnait du tourment, Sasuke, enfin te voilà ...

Je saute de mon perchoir et atterris avec souplesse devant lui. Ses Sharingans sont déjà activés. Il dégage de lui une impression de puissance et mon sang ne fait qu'un tour. Enfin, après toutes ces années de recherche. Il se tient devant moi, droit et fier, avec ce rictus mesquin de celui qui se sent supérieur .

« Tu sais qui je suis. Enlève ton masque, que je vois le visage de celui que je vais tuer. Il faut que je sache à quel village je dois envoyer ton corps. »

Je ne réponds pas, c'est préférable, au son de ma voix il pourrait m'identifier. Je préfère commencer le combat en envoyant dans sa direction une flopée de kunai et de shuriken dans sa direction me permettant ainsi une diversion. Je profite de son inattention pour faire apparaitre trois clones que j'envoie se cacher plus loin et enchaînes avec quelques mouvements de taijustu. Il esquive, contre-attaque avec une telle agilité. Surtout rappel toi de ne pas le regarder dans les yeux. Il s'éloigne et envois une boule de feu vers moi, à peine ai-je le temps de l'esquiver qu'il apparait devant moi katana déployé, cette action me rappelle quelques souvenirs. Je me dégage de son attaque et lui asséné un coup avec mon propre katana qu'il n'arrive pas à esquiver à temps. Malgré la puissance de mon attaque, il se relève comme si de rien n'était et revient à la charge. Je vois ainsi les milles oiseaux s'étendre sur tous son corps. à l'heure actuel si je portais le moindre coup sur lui je serai immédiatement électrocuté.

Pas le choix je dois recourir au ninjustu. J'ai à peine le temps d'y penser qu'il fonce droit sur moi, je ne pourrai pas l'esquiver. Je sens la lame électrique de Kusanagi au travers de mon ventre et me fait la réflexion idiote que je ne pourrais pas manger de ramen durant au moins une semaine. Dommage. Je me place a quelques mètres et fait appel à mes clones, ils devraient avoir fini de préparer le seaux d'activation du dôme. En plantant mon sabre dans le sol je fis une série de signe et envoie une douzaine de kunai dans les airs, qui se multiplient instantanément.

« Futon : le dôme des mille lames »

Les kunai se déploie dans les airs autour de lui est forme un grand dôme qui l'encercle est l'empêche de faire tous mouvements, c'est autour de mes clones d'intervenir. Ils disposent autour et sur lui des seaux qui utilisent son propre chakra pour activer la technique. En effet s'il décidait de se débattre en utilisant du ninjutsu cela activerai directement l'effondrement du dôme.

Non mais quel crétin ! Et Bam ! Les milles oiseaux. Il semblerait que le grand Génie Uchiwa n'est pas compris l'intelligence de cette technique. Le dôme vient de s'effondrer sur lui. Je le regarde est constate que son corps est criblé de lames. Il respire encore, mais son pouls est faible. Sasuke, il semblerait qu'aujourd'hui c'est moi qui est gagné .

J'enlève les lames et soigne ses blessures. Je sais que je devrai l'achever, mais quelque chose m'en empêche. Peut-être que toutes ces années à le chercher à travers le monde ou bien je ne sais pas, cette boule que j'ai dans le ventre quand je le vois si beau, bien que couvert de sang.

Une fois ces blessures soignées, je prends soin de le désarmer, de l'attacher avec des cordes spéciales qui aspirent son chakra et de nouer un bandeau sur ses yeux. Peut-être que je prends trop de précautions mais, vu qu'il est capable de déployer le Chidori sur tous son corps, il pourrait me cramer la tête quand je lui donnerai son repas. Foutu Uchiwa !

J'enlève mon masque et m'assieds sur le sol. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire de lui maintenant ? Bien joué Naruto ! T'es un as mon pote ! Si jamais il se rend compte que c'est toi t'es pas dans la merde ! Bravo mon gars ! Tu vas te faire explosé la tronche. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Y a vraiment que moi pour faire une connerie pareille ! Si je le laisse ici ses copains de l'Akatsuki ne vont pas tarder à le trouver. Si je l'emmène avec moi il va me ralentir. Et si je le tue... Merde ! Ce n'est vraiment pas envisageable !

C'était pourtant ce que je voulais ! C'est aussi pour ça que je suis partis ! Cet Uchiwa de malheur ! Kami-sama ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ?

Je m'approche doucement et touche son front, il a de la fièvre. Je m'applique autour de lui et le laisse se reposer. On verra demain. Je suis bien trop fatigué pour réfléchir.

« Tous serait moins compliqué si Sakura et Kakashi étaient avec nous, tu ne crois pas Sasuke ? Eux, il saurait quoi faire de toi. » murmurai-je avant de sombrer à mon tour dans les bras de Morphée, déesse bienfaitrice du sommeil.

Quand je me suis réveillé le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel, je profitais de la rivière qui passait non loin, pour me rafraichir un peu avant d'aller m'occuper de mon drôle de prisonnier. Après avoir remis mon masque je lui ai ôté le bandeau qu'il avait sur les yeux. Il n'était pas utile qu'il le garde puisqu'il ne pouvait pas utiliser son chakra, il lui était impossible d'activer le sharingan. Lorsque ce fut fait il ouvrit brusquement les paupières et se débâtit vainement en constatant qu'il était solidement attaché.

« Qui es-tu ? » fut la première phrase qu'il prononça. Voyant que je ne répondais toujours pas il continuât :

« Tu devrais me tuer, je suis inutile vu que je ne parlerai pas. »

Ignorant sa réplique, j'entrepris alors de le nourrir de force puisque de toute évidence, vu que je ne désirais pas mettre fin à ces jours, il semblait vouloir se laisser mourir de faim. C'est donc une nouvelle lutte qui commençait. Trois fois par jour je luttais pour lui faire avaler un peu de nourriture qu'il me recrachait au visage comme si le simple fait d'avaler sa maigre pitance lui broyer chacun de ses organes internes.

Les jours passaient et, à part son intention de mourir de faim, il ne se passait aucun incident. Chaque jour, au réveil il posait son lot de questions, auxquels je ne répondais pas, puis nous parcourrions quelques kilomètres, je l'endormais grâce à un justu que m'avait appris Sakura et le cachait à un endroit stratégique. J'accomplissais quelques missions simples, donné la chasse à un voleur par exemple, puis revenait à la cache ou une nouvelle lutte commençait à l'heure du repas puis nous dormions jusqu'au lendemain. Nous avions installé une routine et je commençais à penser qu'au final je me débrouillais plutôt bien. Je passais un certain temps chaque jour à l'observer, je prenais plaisir à contempler chacun des traits de son visage et rougissait à chaque fois qu'il captait mes regards appréciateurs. Heureusement que je ne retirais jamais mon masque devant lui.

Mais ce jour-là, tout est allé de travers. Comme à notre habitude nous nous sommes battu pour qu'il accepte de manger quelques choses puis nous sommes partis. Nous nous trouvions au pays du vent à une centaine de kilomètres de Suna, comme d'habitude je le soumis au jutsu de sommeil puis je suis partis accomplir une mission. C'est là que tout à dérailler. Le ninja que je poursuivais s'est révélé être plus puissant et plus malin que c'est écrit dans sa fiche. Je me suis retrouvé pris au piège gravement blesser, même si Kyubi pouvait soigner mes blessures, cela prendrait du temps et vu l'abrutit dont j'étais responsable depuis quelques semaines, du temps je n'en avais pas. Dés que l'occasion m'en fut donné je réunis les forces qu'il me restait pour me débarrasser de mon adversaire et rejoindre l'Uchiwa à l'endroit où je l'avais laissé.

Je me suis effondré sur le sol de notre caverne devant ses yeux en laissant Kyubi soigné mes blessures et je me suis endormis profondément. Quand je me suis réveillé, il était là. J'ai cru pourtant qu'il se serait enfui comme je n'était pas en état de le poursuivre et pourtant il me regardait avec un air inquiet .

« ça fait deux jours que tu dors. J'ai faim et soif aussi. »

La remarque me fit sourire. Remarquant la lueur d'amusement dans mes yeux il ajoutât :

« Te marre pas, ta bouffe est vraiment infecte mais l'air ne nourris pas. Dépêche-toi de bouger Baka ! Je ne peux pas le faire à ta place je suis attaché ! »

Je me levais aussitôt que mes deux jours de coma le permettaient et me prépara pour aller chasser de quoi alimentait ce pauvre Uchiwa en détresse. Je me suis arrêté prêt d'une rivière pour nettoyer mes vêtements qui était couvert de mon sang et je réfléchis. Peut-être qu'il était temps de lui dire qui se cachait derrière ce masque ? Non c'était absurde, sauf si je voulais vraiment mourir.

C'est là que l'explosion a retentis. Je me suis dirigé a vive allure vers l'endroit ou avais eu lieu la détonation et me rendis compte qu'elle provenait de notre caverne. L'Akatsuki ? Non, pas déjà alors que je venais juste de le retrouver. Ces quelques semaines, bien qu'étrange, avait été magique. Je ne pouvais le laisser disparaître à nouveau, c'était exclut. Impossible !

Et pourtant, nous avions passé trop de temps dans cette caverne, ils avaient fini par nous rattraper. Quand je suis arrivé, je l'ai vu. Debout, détacher au côté de trois personnes que je ne connaissais pas. L'une d'entre elle était une fille avec des lunettes et des cheveux rouges à en faire pâlir d'envie Gaara. Les deux autres était des hommes, l'un ressemblait étrangement a Kisame et porter une très grande épée que je reconnue comme celle qui avait appartenu autrefois a Zabuza, L'autre était très grand et semblait calme, ailleurs, pourtant aux marques qu'il avait sur le corps il semblait évident que c'était lui qui avait provoqué l'explosion.

Ils étaient rassemblés autour de Sasuke et parlaient avec animation. Au bout d'un moment, je me suis souvenus de l'identité de cet étrange groupe : la team Taka. L'équipe de Sasuke était devant moi. J'hésitais un instant entre partir et abandonner Sasuke, il aura d'autre occasion ou bien me montrer et devoir les affronter. J'ai dû hésité une seconde de trop, car alors que je m'apprêtais à partir la voix de Sasuke retentit :

« Montre-toi ! » Tiens cette phrase me rappelle vaguement quelque chose. Dévoilant ma présence aux autres qui n'avaient pas remarqué que j'étais là, je réfléchis à ma position : décidément je manquais de chance, quatre contre un, j'avais déjà eu du mal avec un seul alors avec trois de plus c'était du suicide, de plus même si mes blessures étaient presque refermées elle me faisait encore souffrir sans compter qu'il serait difficile de prendre la fuite vu que la rouquine et le géant bouchés, désormais, la seule sortie possible. J'aurai dû le tuer. Je suis vraiment qu'un crétin, pourquoi je l'ai gardé en vie déjà ? Ah oui ! Je me souviens, parce que je suis un abrutit !

Bon ben va falloir que je défende ma peau.

« Je vais enfin savoir qui se cache derrière ce masque .

_Sasuke-kun tu crois qu'on a le temps ? Madara-sama veut qu'on lui ramène le Hachibi très vite, tu sais ? minauda la rouquine, sa voix et ses manières me font vomir.

_Je me fiche de ce que dira Madara, je veux savoir qui est ce mec. Suigeitsu !

_OK ! mais ce n'est pas toi le chef, hein, Sasuke. Déclara face de merlan en me rentrant dedans avec son épée, mes blessures pas tout à fait cicatrisées me font un mal de chien et j'ai du mal à esquiver ses assauts.

_ Mais, si c'est Sasuke-kun le chef, s'il t'avait pas libéré tu pourrirais encore dans ton éprouvette face de squale !

_On t'as pas sonné la groupie, répliqua la dite « face de squale » alors qu'il me donnait l'ultime coup de lame avant que je ne m'évanouisse.

Quand je me suis réveillé, j'avais l'impression de voler. Cela n'avait rien d'étonnant, car je me suis assez vite aperçu que quelqu'un me porter sur son dos. Après quelques minutes, j'ai constaté que j'étais sur le dos du géant qui s'élançait a vive allure. Il semblerait également que mon masque soit toujours en place. Aurait-il résisté à sa curiosité ? Aucune importance, j'aurai de toute façon la réponse assez tôt et m'inquiétais assez. L'Akatsuki aura bientôt Kyubi en sa possession si je ne trouvais pas un moyen de m'enfuir. Feignant d'être toujours endormis j'en ai profité pour écouter ce que mes geôliers disaient :

« Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire de lui Sasuke ?

_Je ne sais pas encore, je dois d'abord qui se cache derrière ce masque. Après j'y réfléchirai.

_Sasuke-kun, tu as une idée de qui c'est ?

_Hum... .

_Tu veux que je m'occupe de lui, Sasuke-kun ?

_Non. Vous occupez vous du Hachibi, concentrez-vous sur lui. Je m'occuperai moi-même du prisonnier. »

Sa parole fait office de loi, car aucun membre de cet étrange groupe ne parlât plus et ils continuèrent leur route. Le chemin que nous avons parcouru me semblât durer une éternité. Peut-être parce que le suspens pour la suite des événements, de ma vie aussi, dépendraient de notre prochaine halte.

Nous avons fini par atteindre une clairière a proximité d'une rivière, l'homme qui me portait, Juugo je crois, m'a posé un peu a l'écart du groupe de sorte que je ne puisse entendre leur conversation sur la mission qu'ils avaient à accomplir.

A la nuit tombée, quand les membres du groupe se furent endormis, Sasuke qui devait effectuer le premier tour de garde s'assit à mes côtés, avec de quoi manger.

« Je vais enfin avoir confirmations de mes doutes, » dit-il en me retirant mon masque et ne manifestant aucune surprise, ajoutât : « Naruto tu devrais manger un peu, ce ne sont pas des ramens, mais ce sera toujours meilleur que ce que tu m'as préparé quand tu m'as attrapé.

_Tu as deviné quand ? Lui dis-je en mangeant ce qui devait être un bout de lièvre.

_J'ai toujours eu des doutes, mais ils se sont confirmés quand tu étais dans le coma. La chakra du démons renard à filtré de ton corps pour soigner tes blessures.

_Je suis un idiot, j'aurai du t'achevai quand j'en avais l'occasion. Maintenant, tu vas me ramener à Madara, qui pourra enfin se vanter d'avoir mis les mains sur Kyubi et ...

_Non ! Écoute demain je ferai comme si je t'avais tué et tu t'enfuiras. Jamais, tu m'entends, jamais je ne laisserai quelqu'un te faire du mal Naruto. C'est pour ça que je suis rentré dans l'Akatsuki, pour être au bon endroit, au bon moment si tu te faisais attraper.

_Sasuke...

_Non, écoute-moi Naruto ! Quand se sera fini, quand l'Akatsuki sera détruite, je viendrai te chercher et si tu veux bien de moi, alors on partira tous les deux. Je ne veux plus ...

_Toi, écoute-moi Teme ! On n'est pas là pour verser dans le sentimentalisme. Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi, Teme ? Depuis tous ce temps qu'on te court derrière Sakura et moi et là tu me fais un speech romantique ? Où je suis là ? dis-je en me débâtant violemment.

_Calme toi ! Naruto ce n'est pas une illusion...

_Depuis quand tu parles autant toi, tu vois bien que c'est une illusion. »

J'ai continué de me débattre, en vociférant contre les Uchiwa et leurs maudit Sharingan quand il éclatât de rire. Un rire cristallin, doux et contagieux, car il me saisit à mon tour. Ça faisait tellement de bien de rire avec lui de nouveau, l'espace d'un instant j'ai eu l'impression fugace d'être là où j'aurai dû être depuis toujours : à ses côtés. La magie de l'instant fut rompue lorsqu'il reprit son air sérieux :

« Naruto, demain quand tu seras libre, rentre a Konoha. Ment s'il le faut. Dis-leurs qu'on t'as kidnappé et que tu t'es échappé. Dis-leurs n'importe quoi, mais je t'en supplie retourne là-bas. Tu seras plus en sécurité, que seul à chasser des mercenaires. Je simulerai ta mort en te plongeant dans un coma léger et aprés notre départ tu seras libre, je me suis débrouillé pour qu'une patrouille du village passe par ici et te trouve. Rentre avec eux.

_Pourquoi tu fais …

_Pardonne-moi pour ce que je vais faire, mais il faut que ton mensonge soit crédible et le mien aussi, murmurât 'il en m'embrassant. Ses lèvres contre les miennes, j'avais l'impression de rêver. Pendant combien de temps les avais-je désirés sans jamais l'avoir clairement formulé, même dans mon esprit. Il mit fin à notre baiser et au fond de moi j'en réclamais tellement plus.

_Je ne comprend pas ... » Je n'ai pas eu le temps de finir ma phrase qu'un coup m'assommait. Avant de sombrer totalement, j'entendis :

« C'est parce que je t'aime que je fais tout ça. » Mais ces mots furent prononcés tellement bas que je crus les avoir rêvés ...

_« Naruto ! »_

« Naruto ! »

« **Naruto !** »

« **NARUTO !** »

Mon réveil fut plus que brutal. Quand j'ouvris les yeux, se fut pour voir une touffe de cheveux roses appartenant à ma meilleure amie. Elle m'avait tellement manqué.

« Sakura, tu es censée être medic-nin, tu devrais savoir qu'étouffer les gens c'est dangereux pour leur santé.

_Pardon, pardon, pardon ...

_Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé durant ces quatre années Naruto ? On a retrouvé ton corps, ou du moins, quelque chose qui ressemblait à ton corps et te voilà vivant devant nous. » Je me retournais vers mon ancien sensei quand j'entendis cette question, j'aurai dû suivre les indications de Sasuke, mais je n'avais pas le cœur à leur mentir préférant leur révélé toute l'histoire depuis mon départ de Konoha.

Ainsi je leur ai raconté comment j'avais simulé ma mort puis disparut, la vie que j'avais menée durant quatre ans, les criminels que j'avais assassinés ... quand je suis arrivé à ma rencontre et à mon combat face à Sasuke ainsi qu'à tous les événements qui en découlent, l'oeil visible de Kakashi n'a fait qu'un tour et pendant un moment j'ai cru qu'il allait sortir de son orbite.

« ... il m'a dit qu'une patrouille de Konoha serait la dans deux ou trois jours puis il m'a assommé. conclu ai-je

_Bien, ajoutât mon ancien sensei, on peut en conclure que Sasuke t'a sauvé la vie, tu as quand même était stupide Naruto, tu aurais dû le tuer.

_Sensei, ne l'accablait pas ainsi ...

_Non, Sakura, Kakashi sensei a raison, je n'en ai pas eu la force.

_Tu n'as rien d'autre à ajouter à ta déclaration Naruto ?

_Non, lui dis-je.

_Bien, allons-y ! » ajoutât-il en partant.

Quant à moi je repensais à mon petit mensonge, si mensonge il y avait vraiment. En effet je ne leur avais pas parlé ni du baiser, ni de notre projet de fuite une fois que l'Akatsuki serait éliminé. Alors, tandis que je suivais Sakura, je repensais aux derniers mots de Sasuke : « C'est parce que je t'aime que je fais tout ça. » et murmurai : « Moi aussi Sasuke. »

J'ignore si Sakura m'a entendu mais à ce moment-là, elle se retourna, une coïncidence peut-être ? Ces quelques jours avec lui, resteront gravé dans ma mémoire, magique. La tombée des masques : Magique. Mais en apercevant les portes du village, une vieille habitude a repris le dessus avec une bonne dose d'énervement, car une question ne cessait pas de me perturber :

« Où es-tu Sasuke ? »

_Merci d'avoir lu cette fiction. _

_Je tiens aussi à remercier tous les lecteurs de « J'aime tes yeux Naruto. Je t'aime. », ma première fiction, pour leurs commentaires et leurs encouragements. Ils m'ont beaucoup touché. Encore merci à tous ! _

_A bientôt ! _

_Kayoya_


End file.
